muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Comic Book Songs Hey, I just thought of something. If the Muppet Show Comic books show songs being performed (although with lyrics only), wouldn't they count as Muppet Show Songs, and not musical references? They're actually performing the song in the context of the comic book, and not just referring to a song like in a parody or something. Or do you want to keep Muppet Show Songs for stuff that was actually performed on the show? -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Question Hi Danny. I know you think it’s not a good idea having me working on this Wiki and yes I do have a kind of attention deficit disorder called Asperger syndrome. I, however, am truly sincerely sorry for not listening to your words before. I want you to know if you could please give me just one last chance then I’ll leave all links alone. I can find some other outlet for my energy besides changing all the redirects. I can make few pages when needed, check for spelling and/or punctuation mistakes, or anything else that you may need help with. And I promise to generally stop being a pest. You might not believe me when I say this but it’s true. And all I ask for is one final chance. And if I blow that chance I promise I won’t ask for another chance. I only ask, however, to add a "d" in Grundgetta's name on the Worm page. And again, I won't change another link. Thanks again. -- T.J. (talk) 14:08, 14, July 2009 (UTC) SS policy Hey, do we have a policy for SS episodes about repeated info, like if the episode page just lists segments with, all with earlier EKAs. Are they worth keeping then or just get nixed. - Oscarfan 15:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you have an example? I'm leaning towards keeping them, but I'd like to see what you mean. -- Danny (talk) 15:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like Episode 0123; it has nothing but repeated info. Is it still worth keeping though? - Oscarfan 15:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, definitely! It's all eka's, but the fact that those sketches appeared on that episode is new info. The "repeated info" pages that I've been taking out are all one-line articles that repeat information that's contained on another single page. :::For example, let's say there's an episode page that links to the director, John Smith. When you click on the "John Smith" link, the page only has one sentence: "John Smith directed Episode X." That's the only sentence on the whole page. :::That's what we mean by "repeated info". There's nothing on that John Smith page that you wouldn't already know from reading the page that you just clicked from. So if you're on that episode page and you click on the director's name, you're not learning anything new than what you just read. It's a waste of your time to click on that link. We don't want to waste readers' time or patience, so we try to avoid making pages like that. :::But there's nowhere else on the wiki that says exactly what segments are in episode 0123. If we took that page out, then there would be nowhere on the wiki that listed what was in that episode. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 15:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If I could just comment here, we also don't know what else was in Episode 123 yet. There are no street scenes listed, so more information could surface. Theoretically, eventually every episode segment in every episode guide will point back to the first episode it appeared in. -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Jim Henson Records WOW! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay, I'm glad you like it! I kind of got inspired today. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm jealous! I didn't even know all that stuff! And I don't know how I missed those LA Times and Billboard articles! Do you think we should mention some of that on the Muppet Discography page, too? I know you don't want to repeat stuff. -- Ken (talk) 04:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, absolutely! We should always spread the info around wherever it's relevant. My "repeats" thing is about creating a brand new page just to say something that already exists somewhere else. -- Danny (talk) 04:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Gosh, it makes all the other label pages look kind of empty. Maybe someday we'll find out the behind the scenes stories on them, too! -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, that page is amazing. I never knew about the lawsuit. It seems like they weren't promoted well compared to the video releases at te time. I saw TV advertisements for the videos long before seeing them in stores back in spring 1993, but didn't know about the Jim Henson Records line until fall 1993 when I finally bought a Jim Henson Video release and saw a print advertisement for some of them. And I thought Rocket to the Stars and Music and Magic were released in 1994, not '93. --Minor muppetz 02:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Dimpley Fraggle Danny, why'd you delete the page for Dimpley Fraggle? Your edit summary says "no evidence for a Fraggle with this name" -- but if you look at my Sandbox page Sandbox:Fraggle Gallery, or watch the episodes Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race or Episode 317: Playing Till It Hurts, you'll see there are actually two Fraggles with that name. I didn't make the name up; it's stated in the episodes. --GrantHarding 14:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It looks like the page was created by someone who we blocked for creating nonsense pages. I went ahead and restored it, so feel free to build it up! —Scott (talk) 16:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives